In order to improve brightness of liquid crystal display panels, a liquid crystal display panel has been developed to include a white sub-pixel in addition to red, green, and blue sub-pixels. In a liquid crystal display panel disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1999-295717, a white color filter is formed on a white sub-pixel.